Hetalia is in this world!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Title explains all…Emo Wolf x Romano. NightPelt x America. Eclipse x England. Ranked to M for later reasons…


**Taylor: Yes, another APH fic. Well, you see the thing is, is that I was working on this one, but it deleted itself…So this is not going to be exact. Also, please note that I'M not good with grammar or spelling, and yes I use the spell check on the documents on the site, since my little laptop's wordpad doesn't have spell check on it.**

**England: The fangirls doesn't own the show of Hetalia. They own the plot of the story, but not my show.**

**Sydney: Lets start this for the second time!**

**Taylor: *Sweat drops* Please enjoy…**

**Sydney:Or at least TRY, ya fun sucking bastards!**

* * *

DERP!~~~ Taylor's POV

I walked down the road that led towards my apartment where there were two cars parked in front of it. The air was cold, but for some odd reason my body likes it. There was snow on the ground, because it snowed during the night. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a fuzzy button up shirt, my black and blue shoes, my big gray winter coat, and a blue scarf with a darker color of blue stripes.

Looking at the snow, I was in another daze. I'm always like this. Letting my imagination get all over the place. Just like England, except I'm not imagining any mythical creatures (unfortunately…). The difference between me and Arthur Kirkland is the fact that I'm a chick and that we look nothing alike, but we probably have some personality traits to match. I also can be compared to Canada and Alfred. I'm quiet when I'm in public and I don't have friends around, but when I'm at home and when I have my sadistic friend who I compare to the great Mother Russia and awesome Prussia around, I'm as loud as Alfred. Possibly louder!

I took my time when walking to my house, considering the fact that I love snow and I was admiring it. I was also trying to forget about high school. Good thing it was Friday. Looking at my house and noticing that only my neighbor's car and my dad's car was there, I sighed, and knew that I would have to get my keys out and use them.

Walking up to my house I heard some yelling. I Looked up to make sure if I needed to rush into the house. I saw a person with dirty blond hair plus a cow lick, glasses, a warm looking coat, some light brown pants and some boots that might be made for the rain season. My eyes widened when I realized that it was Alfred F(./reedom) Jones, aka America. I felt my face heat up, but it might've not shown up as a blush. It made me nervous. I thought the weirdest thought ever: 'Why was America, in America?'

I noticed that Italy, Germany, Japan, and Canada were walking behind, while America was running towards me. "Hey, dudette! Where are we? It feels like we're in the northern region of the US! By the way, I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones!"

I just waved a hand signaling them to come with me as I walked towards my house. I was too hyper to talk. I heard a groan and then I heard Alfred's side comment, "Oh great…A quiet person, which equals a boring person."

I turned to him and said in my normal tone…Which was loud. "Dude, you just met me, and you're just going to base me on my first impression. Well, dude, for your information, I'm shy, but if you were to ask my friend, or judge by the tone of my voice, I can be loud and fun, if I wanted to." I stuck out my tongue at him. "By the way, I'm Taylor Tora, who are the others?"

Caption America just looked at me irritated. "Dude, not cool. Your making fun of me saying 'dude.'" He said.

"No, I just say 'dude' randomly, dude. Just like you, I can't help saying dude. So are you going to tell me your friend's names?" I asked. I heard Germany groan and face palm.

"Great…Another loud mouth…" Germany mumbled.

"Heard that~" I said, pulling out my keys and unlocking the door.

"Okay zen…Guten tag, I am Ludwig, the hyper male is Feliciano. Und ze other male is Kiku." Germany said.

"And I'm Matthew." Said Canada.

"Ciao bella~ Do you have any pasta?" Italy said while I just shrug.

Then Japan just bowed saying, "Kon'nichiwa, it's a preasure to meet you."

I whipped my head to Japan and shouted, "Please say election!"

"O-okay…Erection!" Japan covered his mouth with a blush.

America was laughing his butt off and gave me a high-five. We missed and I accidentally slapped him. "OMG! DID I BREAK YOUR GLASSES!" I yelled worried.

"No, but I think you've broken his pride…" Germany said.

"Okay, now I'll try to remember your names. America, Germany, Japan, Italy, and Canada."

"Who?" America asked.

"Your brother, which is the ghost standing behind you…" I stated bluntly.

"Vait, how do you know our country names?" Germany said seriously.

"…You don't want to know…" I said.

"Maybe we're in the 2p's world?" Japan mumbles.

"No! You're just in a different world from yours, not the 1p's, obviously, and not the 2p's world, thank Kami for that. You just don't want to know why I know your country names…" I said. "It's nice to meet you nations!" Everyone was now standing near my door, which doesn't have any carpet. "Take off your shoes so you can walk on the carpet. Unless you want to get yelled at by my mom." As I said that, they started to do so.

"So…Now what?" Japan asked.

I looked at America, who was looking away from me, and said, "America? I want to see how strong you are…Can you carry me up the stairs?" I smiled at him.

"Sur- Hey! Do it yourself!" America yelled.

"But gravity hates me…Please be my hero and carry me up the stairs." I said to the hot American. He sighed, but he picked me up bridle style. Carrying me up stairs, he put me down. Walking into my room, I grabbed my Wii U and left. I was about to go down the stairs, but America grabbed me and carried me down once again, bridal style. "T-thanks America." I whispered with a blush.

"You're welcome, Taylor! Your hero rescue you from gravity!" He yelled as he carried me down stairs.

"Thanks! Now for some Bleach!" I said loudly. Hopping into my mother's seat, I turned the Wii U on and did what I normally do for the start of the video. I turned the T.V. on and turn to the appropriate channel, and pressed the 'x' button. Showing the first episode of bleach.

I then check on my Fanfiction account to tell my friend, Sydney, to come over. I quickly typed in the message, 'Syd, come over to my house so we can watch Cowboy Bebop.'

After a few minutes a reply said, 'Fill yo cabinets with food, because the big bad Emowolf is coming BEEEOOOTCH!'

I sweat dropped as I thought, 'Hide yo snacks, hide yo sweets, 'Cause the big bad Emowolf is going to suck them into an endless void.' I would've hidden them, if I had any to begin with.

"Tayror-san, what's wrong?" asked Japan.

"My friend is coming over. She said 'Fill yo cabinets with food, because the big bad Emowolf is coming' plus a curse word that means female dog. She's an endless void! Good thing I don't have any sweets, nor snacks here, at the time being." I sighed, looking at the television. "I suggest you all hide up stairs 'till I call you back down."

"Vhy?" Germany asked me.

"Well, I need to tell her that…you guys are here. And if you're down here, she'll probably kill me for not telling her in the first place." I got up and grabbed all the characters shoes and tossed them into the washing room. "She's scary looking, violent, psychotic, yet gets scared easily, but somehow she's still is able to read creepy pasta without getting any nightmares. AND IT'S NOT MADE OUT OF PASTA!" I yelled looking at Italy, who had a sad face on. "SO CUTE~!" I shouted, glomping on the Italian.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I glomped Italy because he was cute looking." I replied.

"Um…Guys…Don't you think-" Canada started.

"Hey, dudette, this anime is awesome!" America yelled, unlike Sydney.

"Um, America. You interrupted your brother." I said, kind of annoyed.

"How did you hear him?!" America said.

"Well, I have sensitive hearing, even though you're not hurting my ears. Also, I'm part Canadian." I sighed. "Canada, keep on about what your going to say." I smiled at him.

"Well, doesn't everyone think that Taylor should call us by our human names?" Canada asked. The countries nodded in agreement.

"Okay! I'll call you by your human names, Ludwig, Kiku, Feli, Alfred, but, I can't say your human name, Canada." I said.

"And vhy not?" Germany asked.

"Well, I hate his human name." I said bluntly.

"Why do you hate my bro's name, dudette?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I have, unfortunately, a stalker named Matthew. And just because someone had been nice to you once, ONCE, doesn't mean that you two are now friends." I complained.

"Oh…" They replied.

After a moment of silence was interrupted by three knocks. I walked over to the door as the nations quietly ran up the stairs. I looked out of the peephole to see…Nothing, but my dad's truck and the houses behind it. She must be out of view.

I opened the door to find a large, as in tall, man with my now brown furred cat named Coco. The man had platinum blond hair and purple eyes plus a big, but cute, nose. He was wearing a tan trench coat with brown gloves, and matching brown boots, and a pink scarf. He looked down and gave me a closed eyed smile. "Privet! Is this your little kitty cat?" He asked with his childish Russian voice.

"Si, oui, da! This is my cat. My name is Taylor. What's your name?" I smiled back.

"My name is Ivan. You can either call me I-van or E-von. Do you want to become one with Mother Russia?" He asked, walking inside.

"Si! So, Russia, please take off your boots, and the other countries are here." I said, pointing upstairs.

"Okay, but how do you know my name?" He said with a frown, and taking off his boots.

"Don't worry, you're not in the 2p's world. But you just don't want to know." I sighed.

"Okay then! Also, can I use your shower?" He asked.

"Sure, it's upstairs, the first door you see on the right." I said, walking towards the stairs. "Hey, everyone! Ivan's here!" I yelled to them, using E-von.

There were footsteps, and the locking of a door. Expected, really. I nodded to Ivan, and stood aside. When I heard another door closing and locking, the others walked out of my room, possibly.

"Dude! Why did you let him in!" Alfred said.

"Well, I think your just overreacting." I replied, using my pretty good russian accent. Then there was another set of knocking on the door. "HOLY BLACK ON A POPO! I'M COMING!" I yelled to the person. I looked at them, and glared at them to shut up.

I walked to the door and opened it to see a laughing Emo Wolf. "Heh, seriously, holy black on a popo that's fuckin' funny." She said as she walked inside, trudging snow with her. "Anyways, anime time!" She said, walking towards the stairs.

"Syd, wait. I have something to tell you!" I said before she was able to go near the stairs.

"What?" She said, putting her bag down.

"W-well, technically, we have more guests in the house…" I said, with a combination of bluntness and nervousness.

"So, Tuesday, Izzy, and Lilly are staying the night?" She said, tilting her head confused. Then the blonde looked around. "But, the house isn't a mess and you're not bitching and moaning," She quickly stated.

"I'll bring them to you." I said, sweating. "Stay here until I call you." I said, knowing that she might follow me, bag in hand.

"*Sighs* Okay, fine." She muttered.

Heading up the stairs, I quickly found axis, Alfred, and Canada. "Hey, guys, be quite, stand in the stairway." I said as they nodded. When they did so, I stood in front of them. "Okay, Sydney, you can see them!" I yelled.

"Why the hell do you have to be so loud? You guys have neighbors. What the fuck!" She stopped her rambling as she looks at the characters and me. Then her face darkened. Emo Wolf disappeared into the kitchen, and returned with a knife. "Why Taylor dear, why haven't you told me about this sooner?" She said, glaring at me.

"Sure, sending you a message on OP's private messages saying 'Sydney, do you want to have a sleep over with hot/cute dudes, who are COUNTRIES?' Yeah, either I'll be sent to a looney bin, or they would get tested on." I said, looking at the embarrassed countries. "What?! You guys are hotter than most of the males I see on the street!" I said, blushing hard.

"Well then, you could've told me you left a message on the our DocX's messages!" She snarled.

"To be fair, would you believe me?" I countered back.

"Ah, touché! But you could have told me this when I entered the house." She growled.

"You know what, I've had enough of this conversation." I said, turning around. I searched for America's gun, and no, not the big one in his pants, the actual gun. Finding it under his jacket, I turned around aiming it at the knife. The knife was one of those with the hole on the corner. My arms were shaking as I heard the nations yelling in disapproval, and the look on Syd's face was a mix of disappointment, sadness, and in bitterness. Pulling the lever, I released the bullet. It didn't hit Sydney, but it did go through the hole of the knife.

Everything was silent, except the running of the shower, as we looked at the hole in the wall. "That was so AWESOME!" Alfred and Sydney broke the silence.

I blinked as I looked at the gun. I turned and return it to Alfred. My friend shook me by the shoulders and rambled, "Taylor do you have any idea HOW MANY felonies I could commit with your good aim! 'Cause I'll tell ya it's A LOT!"

I blew my bangs outta my face before deadpanning, "Forget it, Emo Wolf. I'm not gonna help you commit crimes."

"AWWW! Now don't be like that ya little bastard," she cooed while creepily caressing my face.

"Sydney. STAHP!" I said in vein.

"U-um..." German mumbled.

We looked at the nations and yelled, "NO HOMO!"

* * *

**Taylor: Well, let's end it at that, shall we?**

**Sydney:Please read and review, BITCHES!**

**Everyone:One Peice OUT!**


End file.
